A Night of Voldermort
by Trisyl
Summary: The last night that James and Lily Potter were alive, told from James' point of view. A bit angsty, yes, but enjoy! Oh, and, if you don't mind, read my other Harry Potter fanfic, too.


A Night of Voldermort:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, or any other stuff associated with them. Well, I own a library card that I can get JK Rowling books with, but that's about it. Oh yeah, plot even belongs to her. I'm just retelling from various POVs.  
  
The Sacrificing Charm is what I decided to call the spell Lily used to save Harry, since there wasn't a name given in the book. The Animagi Spell is an enchantment I wanted to incorporate, because I wasn't really sure of any transfiguration spells.  
  
James Potter:  
  
I lick my lips, which are crackling with dryness. Lily looks frightened, her red hair frizzed out, her green eyes wide with worry as we listen to the thumping up the steps. Her lips are set in a firm position, the laughter lines gone, as she clutches Harry to her, and I think the child can sense it too.  
  
The air is filled with apprehension and a smoky scent that I can remember from various dangerous ventures and other brushes with death, and worse, but it's never been this strong before. Never been this close to me before. A dark smell that I don't recall willingly, ever. A stench that leaks through all the lanes on a busy street nowadays, underlying the false cheer that people show. The scent of fear, death and something else . . . Voldermort.  
  
The steps are coming ever closer, even more ominous. I hear Lily muttering the Sacrificing Charm behind me. I turn sharply around the corner, backing away from the door, before, a welcoming friend, now, an enemy to be wary of. My wand is out, and I keep it aimed at the door while I speak.  
  
"You think that it will come to that?" I ask piercingly, harsher than I meant it to be. She winces and hastily covers it up, but I know that she understands and shares my fears, her hair framing her wan face like dawn's aura, the way it first was when I first met her.  
  
She tries to smile at me, but I can see her knees are ready to buckle and crumple up. One more good Stunning Spell could finish her off, but I can already see that the Stunning Spell won't have to be used tonight. It's not going to be as simple as that.  
  
"Best to be on the safe side, don't you think?" She deliberately interrupts my morbid thoughts with a bright, though false, smile. She jerked her head at Harry, turning him so that his emerald green eyes caught the light, and twinkled cheekily in the light. "We can't risk him." And even through the precariousness of the situation, her smile warmed me, and I couldn't help grinning back, a shadow of the old amusement that used to come so easily at Hogwarts.  
  
"No." I agreed, ignoring the ever-growing dangerous noises outside. "We can't risk him."  
  
At that moment, the door crashes open, with a thunderous roar. Ten or more Death Eaters swarm from it like ants, or flies, and I can see a menacing, hulking shadow in the background. My amusement vanishes, and I can sense Lily at my side, all business, carefully untucking her wand from her belt, Harry still clinging to her with a charm's work, her favored area of all spells. But I have no patience with bravery today. Death is coming, and she had best not be around to catch some of it.  
  
"Take Harry and run!" I bark at her. She looks angry, and opens her mouth to disagree. I grab a piece of Spellotape, and plant it firmly over her mouth. "Run!" I say firmly. Death Eaters are scrabbling for spells, but so far none can break the Shield Charm that I cast. Finally, she submits, and runs. She mimes a kiss as she dashes out the doorway, into the nursery, where there is a Portkey to Dumbledore. And I turn my attention to the bullying black figures crowded in my doorway.  
  
"Animagi!" I yell, and am pleased by the results. There is a small puff of blue smoke, and when it's blown away, I'm left with five confused black roosters, and a load of panicking Death Eaters. I'm glad; most of them forgot to put a Shield Charm, not expecting much resistance from one wizard. Most of them are putting them up now, but freeze when they hear their master's voice. I stop as well. I didn't expect him to be here.  
  
"Stop. Now. Let me handle this. You. Go secure Lily Potter, but don't kill her, and leave me and our . . ." He delighted in stressing the "our" as he searched for the right term. "Opponent." The Death Eaters bowed very low, and all vanished from view, although I can hear Lily screaming.  
  
The Dark Lord faces me. "Bow, and I might let you go say goodbye to your wife." He says sharply. I keep on standing completely straight. Voldermort is not someone to exchange casual blasts with. I'll have to use the Unforgivable Curses, the only things strong enough to destroy him. Finally, I've built up enough power to attack, and I let it go.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" I shout, and I see a dazzling sheet of sickeningly green light rush before my eyes. Just a flash, and it's gone, and the Dark Lord is still standing, completely intact. "Really, James," he said silkily. "I expected so much more of you. But since you insist in playing dirty," his voice strengthens, and he shouts the final words. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Suddenly, my vision is filled with green, nothing but green. I can hear a man named James screaming in the distance, somewhere far off. I don't know who it is anymore. Nothing matters now . . Nothing but dying matters now . .  
  
Wait! Memories flood through. A boy, a baby boy.  
  
Black hair that catches the light . .  
  
Green eyes that sparkle with grace and mischievous spirit . .  
  
What's the name?  
  
What's the name?  
  
Harry!  
  
Harry Potter!  
  
Harry James Potter, last of the line, ready to carry out his destiny, passed from father to son, mother to son . .  
  
The destiny of destroying Voldermort.  
  
A/N: All right. I wrote that at 3 in the morning, and I had to get it out of my blood before I could do anything like sleeping, but that's no excuse. I just wanted to see what would be people's reactions to it. Flame if you like. I need to improve my work anyway, but I'd prefer constructive criticism, though. 


End file.
